


Do You Believe In Soulmates?

by alakay



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, soulmate talk, they're in love and i need everyone to know it basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakay/pseuds/alakay
Summary: Marty and Alex have a touching conversation about fate under the stars of Africa. One-shot.





	Do You Believe In Soulmates?

Stars glistened above the hot African reserve, resembling billions and billions of helicopters, as Alex affectionately put it one time during a moment of New York nostalgia back in Madagascar. Watching the stars had become quite the nighttime activity for Alex and his boyfriend, Marty, who would often talk about the constellations--something that the lion didn’t particularly have a clue about, but for some reason, Marty seemed to, and Alex loved to listen to his boyfriend speak. He had a certain way of putting things that made it seem like what he was talking about was the most amazing thing you could ever hear about. Alex would often just look at Marty as he spoke instead of looking at the stars, admiring the wonder in the zebra’s eyes as he would go on about how big the universe was and how small they were in comparison to whatever else was out there. The two would often find themselves waking up in the same position they were in the night before, which was usually cuddled up together, their arms wrapped around each other as they talked softly to one another. They never really remembered falling asleep, as they would often just fall asleep while the other one was talking--so safe and at ease in each other’s arms that they would nod off without even realising it.

Marty had his arms wrapped securely around his surprisingly smaller lion boyfriend--many of the other lions on the reserve were taller than Marty himself, even when he was stood on two legs instead of all four, but Alex was definitely the exception, and the zebra sort of loved it. He loved being the big spoon to his little spoon, keeping him safe and warm whenever they napped together. He loved kissing him on his forehead, or leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Alex didn’t exactly love it just as much--he would usually roll his eyes when Marty would call him “shorty” or “little legs”, but would always shoot a grin his way afterwards or lovingly jab him in the arm with a balled up fist. Though, Alex would admit, he always did love tall guys. 

On the nights where they would nap together under the billions of helicopters, sometimes the conversations would be endless. Despite having been best friends for ten years, and dating for one, the two never seemed to run out of things to talk about. They would always make each other laugh so hard that their stomachs would start to ache, and tears would be running down their faces. Sometimes they could have intensely deep conversations about sensitive things, but it would never be awkward for them. Alex felt as if he could come to Marty about anything in the world, and he would never be judged for it--Marty loved to listen to Alex talk about whatever he needed to talk about, and always felt comfortable bringing up topics that played on his mind. Especially if he needed some reassurance on his identity, to which Alex would reply with something like “you’re the most amazing and unique zebra I know”, clearing up any self-consciousness that Marty may have been suffering from.

The zebra pulled away from their intimate embrace to look his boyfriend in the eyes for a moment, and he caressed his face gently with his hoof. Alex couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face at the gentle touch, and he tenderly moved his nose against Marty’s before pecking his lips with his own for a moment.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Marty asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. Alex raised his eyebrows slightly at the sudden question, and felt a familiar fuzzy feeling rising in his chest; the kind he usually felt when he and Marty had these types of conversations about love and fate and destiny. 

“I suppose I’ve never really thought about it.” Alex replied simply, raising his paw to stroke the side of Marty’s face gingerly. “What about you?”

The zebra inhaled deeply and brought Alex closer to him, kissing his forehead lightly. “I never really used to think about it either. But, y’know, I like to believe in fate and destiny and all that stuff. And I definitely think that… soulmates, are a big part of that.” He said with a small smile, looking deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. “And I’d say that if… soulmates are a real thing, then you’re definitely mine.”

“Marty…” Alex whispered, tears stinging in his eyes at what Marty had just said. It wasn’t unlike Marty to suddenly come out with something incredibly sentimental--in fact, the zebra was probably the more affectionate out of the two--but sometimes the things that he would come out with were so heartfelt and lovely that it would just tug at Alex’s heartstrings a little too much.

“Aw, Ally-Al, don’t start cryin’ on me,” Marty said with a short chuckle, tightening his arms around the lion. Alex chuckled with him through his teary eyes, and buried his face in Marty’s chest, cuddling him for a moment. After giving himself a minute to compose himself, the lion pulled away to look back at his boyfriend’s face.

“Well, I… would definitely say that you’re mine, too,” Alex said softly, “and I think that, y’know… wherever we end up, wherever we go… I’m gonna be okay. Because you… you’re my home. And I’m alright, just as long as you’re right there beside me.” He smiled, caressing Marty’s face with his paw one more time.

“Now you’ve got me chokin’ up, ya big sap.” Marty laughed lightly before nuzzling into Alex. He left small kisses all over the lion’s face, making him giggle. “I love you, Alex.” he whispered, pulling his boyfriend close to him.

“I love you, too. So much.” 

After an hour or so of talking, Alex inevitably ended up falling asleep in Marty’s arms, and Marty followed him soon after, the two of them forever safe and comfortable in each other’s loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just something SUPER mushy and indulgent that I whipped up quickly, because I feel like we don't have many fanfics revolving around Marty/Alex in this fanbase that are just incredibly fluffy and talk about how much they love each other. Literally, all I think about everyday is how much they're made for each other. :') I just sort of wanted to put my thoughts about them into words, while adding in some mushy dialogue. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
